Por Un Helado
by anybb
Summary: Este es mi primer Fic y Soy mala con esto de los resúmenes. Un Día De Calor, Temperance Y Seeley Sueltan Las Prendas (metafóricamente hablando) Y Nada Mejor Que Un HELADO. (ESTA EN ESPAÑOL, PERO POR ALGUNA RAZON, NO ME DEJA PONERLO)


_**Tan solo un día cambia todo**_

3 de diciembre, un día muy agotado para estos compañeros, otra vez tiros, otra vez asesinos, es increíble asta imaginar que todavía ninguno de los dos se murió o estén internados, pero que se le va a hacer, así es la vida de un agente del FBI y su compañera. Estaban cansados, todo el día corriendo, literalmente, necesitaban un día para descansar, siempre es así. Un día, solo eso necesitaba para ellos.

Cansados caen en el sillón de la oficina de la antropóloga, largan un suspiro y se miran.

-al fin terminamos. Necesitamos un día para salir a correr o dormir todo el día. Estoy tan cansada- dice Brennan y suelta otro suspiro. Booth sonríe y le dice

-la gran doctora Temperance Brennan quiere descansar y tomarse un día, eso es increíble-dice Booth haciéndose el sorprendido, Brennan lo mira enojada y el borra la sonrisa-okey, ya está, fuera de broma. De verdad un día, no nos haría nada mal. Me encantaría un día para estar con la persona que más queres-*con vos* piensan ambos a la misma ves.

-sí, pero eso es imposible. Como vos decís, los asesinos no tienen vacaciones-dice Brennan y Booth asiente con la cabeza.

En ese momento Ángela Montenegro aparece por la puerta, los mira a ambos y les pregunta.

-¿me pueden hacer un favor?-les pregunta ella, Brennan la mira y le dice

-depende de que-dice, Booth sonríe y mira a la artista

-¿cuidarían a Michael un día? Es que mi papá tuvo un accidente con el auto y quiero ir pero Michael no puede, entonces, ¿sí o no?- les pregunta a ambos la artista

-mmm… no sé, tengo que pensarlo-dice Brennan, Booth la mira y le dice

-vamos, huesos.-mira a Ángela le dice-por mi voy, pero la persona que te tiene que preocupar es ella-dice y apunta a Brennan con el dedo gordo.

-por eso es que necesito otro favor tuyo, necesito que la convenzas-le dice Ángela.

-si claro, hablen de mí como si no estuviera acá-se queja Brennan, Booth sonríe y asiente mirando a Ángela, Ángela le levanta el dedo gordo y se marcha para dejar a ambos solos.

-vamos huesos, por mí, vamos. No digo que va ser fácil, pero te va a gustar, por favor. ¡Si¡-dice Booth y hace puchero, Brennan sonríe y dice

-está bien, pero solo porque no te sale el puchero-dice Brennan rendida, Booth sonríe y le dice

-le voy a decir a Ángela que aceptaste-dice Booth parándose animado del sillón. Brennan sonríe y le dice

-no corras porque te podes caer-le dice y se empieza a reír

-ja… ja… ja… que graciosa doctora Brennan, pero no, no voy a correr-dice él y la mira a los ojos-es que estoy emocionado porque al fin nos van a dar nuestro día libre, aunque sea para cuidar a Michael-dice Booth y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta *solo lo hago para estar con vos* piensan ambos. Booth sale por la puerta y Brennan sonríe *todo un día para estar con vos, mi amor* piensa Brennan. Ella nunca dice eso, nunca dijo mi amor, nunca se portó con alguien hace como se porta con él, nunca fue así con alguien, ni siquiera con ella misma

30 minutos después estaban devuelta juntos, en el mismo lugar y misma posición.

-¿tengo una idea, vamos a comprar helado?-le propone Booth a Brennan, sonriendo, ella sonríe y dice

-al fin decís algo coherente-dice Brennan y levanta del sillón, Booth borra la sonrisa y se para.

-no es gracioso-dice Booth y Brennan comienza a caminar hacia la puerta.

-okey, okey. No te enojes, osino, pagas los helados-lo amenaza ella

-no voy a dejar que pague los helados una mujer. Pago yo y no se discute-dice Booth sonriendo.

20 minutos después ambos ya estaban con los helados en las manos.

-mmm… ¿te gustaría probar?-le pregunta Booth a Brennan-solo un poquitito… vamos, es chocolate… un poquitito-dice

-no…no me gusta-dice Brennan negando con la cabeza mientras comía una cucharada de su helado de crema del cielo-y no me hagas puchero-dice al ver el puchero que hacia su compañero-¡basta!-dice o grita Brennan

-está bien…-dice el triste y mira si helado agachando su cabeza al piso. Brennan al verlo así siente algo desmoronándose en su interior y respirando hondo dice rendida.

-está bien… solo un poco-dice Brennan aceptando probar el helado de chocolate. Booth sonríe y agarra con su cuchara un poco de su helado de chocolate y ella abre la boca para que este le convide, el sonriendo mete su cucharada en la boca de su compañera y amor platónico, ella al sentir una pequeña corriente eléctrica pasando por todo su cuerpo agarra la cuchara con su mano y se la saca ella misma de la boca a pesar de que su compañero nunca se separó de su cuchara.

-¿qué tal esta?-pregunta Booth sonriendo haciendo que Brennan suelte su mano.

-a pesar de que no me gusta el helado de chocolate… esta rico-dice Brennan sonriendo, Booth sonríe con ella y le dice

-no me gusta decirlo pero lo voy a decir igual ¡TE LO DIGE!-le dice aumentando la sonrisa Booth, Brennan se muerde el labio inferior y dice

-¡por dios!-y empieza a negar con la cabeza-pareces a un bebe, no lo puedo creer… vemos al Jeffersonian-dice y empieza a caminar en rumbo al Jeffersonian.

Al llegar, entran a la oficina de Temperance y ella dice

-tenías razón, ahora me gusta el chocolate-dice Brennan rendida, Booth, que en ese momento se estaba sentando en el sillón nuevamente, sonríe y dice

-ja… tenía razón, igualmente no lo hice por eso… era solamente para pelear con vos-confiesa Booth aun sonriendo.

-entonces… lo lograste… felicidades-dice Brennan y hace una sonrisa falsa-lograste que este nuevamente enojada con vos-y le manda una mirada asesina, la cual congelo la sangre del agente.

-¿estás enojada conmigo?-le pregunta Booth

-si…lo estoy-dice ella y se sienta en la silla de su escritorio

-bueno… lo siento, si-dice él y la mira a los ojos, esos ojos que puede hacer derretir a Brennan. Ella sonríe y suspira *por dios, esos ojos… son mi perdición*

-okey… te perdono… solamente por qué hiciste que me guste el helado-le dice Brennan y Booth sonríe *por dios… esa sonrisa y esos ojos… me matan* y suspira

-¿porque tanto suspiros?-le pregunta Booth

-nada… estoy muy cansada-dice Brennan y era verdad, estaba muy cansada-necesito unas largas vacaciones-termina ella. Booth piensa *¿será verdad?*

-todo el mundo necesita unas vacaciones… más nosotros que trabajamos sin parar-dice Booth.

-estoy pensando en pedirle a Cam una semana o más. No voy, ni quiero acercarme a otro cuerpo por un par de días… estoy tan cansada de muertes que si veo otro cuerpo voy a desmallarme-dice la antropóloga y Booth la mira sorprendido.

-¡por dios¡ ¿quién eres? ¿Qué hiciste con mi compañera?- le pregunta el a Tempe.

-¡Booth¡-le llama la atención Bren a él, Booth sonríe y Brennan niega con la cabeza-¿Por qué no paramos de discutir? Nos pasamos todo el día discutiendo-dice Brennan y Booth responde.

-no se vos, pero yo lo hago apropósito… para divertirme en el trabajo-dice Booth sonriendo.

-pues para mí no es divertido-dice Brennan con la cara muy seria.

-okey, lo siento…-dice el ahora serio.

-por cierto… hay un tema que quiero hablar con vos…-dice Brennan seria. Booth enseguida supo de qué quería hablar, solo hay un tema que logra ponerlos serios, EL EMBARAZO.

-¿es sobre él bebe?-dice Booth a ella. Ellos habían quedado que irían lento, pues había muchas cosas que aclarar.

-si… mañana a la tarde tengo la primera ecografía… ¿quieres ir?-le pregunta Brennan sonriendo. Ella nunca creyó que sería madre, aunque en estos momentos, la hacen sonreír enormemente.

-claro… me encantaría conocer a mi hija…-dice sonriendo, hablar de su bebe lo hacia el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no se sabe el sexo del bebe? Todavía es muy pequeño…-dice Brennan tocándose levemente el vientre, que aunque todavía no entraba a los tres meces, ya estaba un poquito notable-me está costando, cada vez más, vestirme para venir a trabajar…-dice Brennan con una mueca en la cara. Pero la sonrisa no tardó en aparecer-… en uno o dos meces voy a tener que empezar a venir con vestido-y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara, una más grande que la anterior.

-tienes que empezar a comprar ropa para la maternidad…-dice Booth temiendo esas palabras-…a la larga va a ser la más cómoda que puedas usar-dice él, Brennan asiente.

-y como siempre… tienes la razón…-dice Brennan sonriendo. Booth sonríe enormemente, le encantaba esta Brennan. Esa imagen de ella, acariciándose su vientre y sonriendo, tan solo esa imagen, logro que su corazón se descolgara de su cuerpo y diera la vuelta al mundo en menos de un segundo.

-estoy nervioso…-dice Booth al otro día, mientras estaban en la sala de espera.

-yo también…


End file.
